


Maybe these 3 weeks won't be so bad

by lollie38301



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Octopunk Media, detroit become human - Freeform, quareedtine, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollie38301/pseuds/lollie38301
Summary: For Octopunk's quaREEDtine fic challengeGavin Reed just found out he and Nines will be stuck in his tiny apartment together for the next 3 weeks
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Maybe these 3 weeks won't be so bad

**Author's Note:**

> wassup hope u enjoy  
> might do a part 2 set like 2 weeks later or something, depends if i have to self-isolate lol

“Well fuck, a nationwide quarantine was called. I guess you’ll have to stay here then.” Gavin Reed said with a sigh.  
“But detective, androids can’t catch human diseases and viruses. And I’m sure the precinct would like to have me back.” Nines said, his LED briefly flickering to yellow, then back to blue.  
“There’ll be no-one and the precinct to know. And, yaknow, I’m probably going to need some company. Three weeks alone will be a lot.” Gavin took a step closer to his android partner, reaching for his hand.   
“Okay, detective. I’ll stay here. Let me just alert the precinct that I’m staying here.” Before Gavin could say anything, the android closed his eyes. For just a second, he twitched, and his LED flashed to red. “All good. I just told them I felt like you might need some extra assistance during this time”  
“Great, thanks. So uh what do you want to do? I’ve got some old DVDs and a player tucked away somewhere. It might take me a while to find them” Gavin let go of Nines’ hand and headed towards a cupboard to look for the DVDs. Nines had walked quickly over to Gavin’s kitchen and began looking though his fridge and pantry.  
“It seems you’re running low on food, detective. You look for those DVDs and I’ll head out and get some food. You definitely don’t have enough to last you for three weeks” Nines said. Before Gavin could reply, Nines had already grabbed some grocery bags and headed out the door.   
Damn android, Gavin thought to himself, never gives me a chance to say anything before he does something. His cat mewed softly as it rubbed itself as Gavin’s ankles.  
Gavin quickly found the DVD player and a box of DVDs. Only 10 minutes had past since Nines left, Gavin still had ages before the android would get back. With a huff, he stood up and scanned his small apartment. It was a mess. There were empty food containers strewn over the coffee table and the kitchen counter. His floor was dusty, and his couch was covered in crumbs and cat hair. His desk was covered in stacks of paperwork that Nines has brought over. That was the whole reason Nines was here, to deliver and assist in filling out paperwork, and now the two will be stuck together for the next three weeks.   
The detective began slowly cleaning up. As soon as he binned all the food containers, the place already looked better. With a quick press of the button, the Roomba began its absent-minded laps of his house, sweeping up all the dust. He brushed all the couch crumbs on the floor for the Roomba to come collect. Next, he moved onto his bedroom. He picked all the dirty clothes off the floor and shoved them into a cupboard, hoping Nines wouldn’t open it. He made the bed to the best of his ability, but the cat kept jumping up on the bed and hiding under the covers.   
Wait. Where would Nines sleep? Does Nines even sleep? Does he like charge or something? What if he ran out of batteries? Gavin thought to himself. Nines would know what to do with himself, I hope.  
A knock at the door snapped Gavin out of his thoughts.   
“Detective, it’s me, RK900. I’m back with some groceries.” Gavin walked around the corner out of his room to see the android unloading food into his fridge and pantry.  
“Thanks. I meant to ask you to get some cat food, but you were gone before I could ask”  
“Don’t worry. I thought you might need some and picked some up anyway” The android turned around and smiled, a tin of cat food in each hand.  
“Oh, okay thanks. I found the DVD player if you wanna watch a movie? I’m not sure it’ll work but we can try?”  
“Maybe later. I feel like we should finish the paperwork we were given. After all, that’s why I came here.” The android finished stacking the shelf and moved efficiently towards the desk. He began sorting the paperwork into piles.  
“Hey, we’ve got three weeks to do that, and besides, it’s getting late. Sit and have dinner with me and we can watch a movie. Do you want anything to eat?”  
“Detective, you know I don’t eat.” The android said, his LED switching to yellow.  
“Oh yeah, sorry, I just got a little uh flustered. Why don’t you sort out the DVD player and I’ll put some ramen in the microwave” Gavin said, turning away to look for a bowl and a packet of ramen.   
As Gavin waited for his ramen to cook, he watched Nines try and plug in the DVD player. It would have gone well if the cat didn’t keep getting in the way. Every time Nines reached behind the TV, the cat would follow and sit right in front of the plug-in port, demanding pats from the android. Nines would pick it up and move it to the couch, but it would just jump down and repeat the process over again. Gavin laughed softly to himself.  
“Detective, could you please stop laughing and move your cat. We won’t be able to watch a DVD if I can’t plug in the player.” This just made Gavin laugh even more. “Detective this isn’t funny”  
“Of course it is. The world’s best android, designed to be the best detective in world, getting flustered by a cat.” Gavin opened a tin of cat food and dumped it into a bowl. The cat ran over and instantly began eating. Nines managed to plug in the DVD player.   
Gavin came over with a bowl of ramen and sat on the couch.   
“I’m feeling like watching a throwback movie. Maybe Avengers? Or The Winter Solider? Have you ever watched a Marvel movie?”  
“No, I don’t think I have”  
“We’ll have Marvel marathon, then. We’ll start with Iron Man and work our way through. The two weeks will give us plenty of time.”   
“Won’t you need sleep soon, detective?” Nines asked with concern.  
“Nah, I’ll make it through to at least the start of Thor. I’ll be fine.”

Gavin did not make it to the start of Thor. He fell asleep half way through Iron Man 2. Nines didn’t know what to do with the asleep detective who was quietly snoring. Isn’t it bad for humans to sleep like this? He needs to sleep in a bed, Nines thought to himself. The android paused the movie then with ease picked up Gavin and carried him to bed. Nines put him down and began to leave the room.  
“Wait, tin-can, stay” Gavin murmured softly in his sleep. Stiffly, Nines lied down next to him. Gavin immediately shuffled closer and put his head on Nines’ unmoving chest.  
“Maybe these three weeks won’t be so bad after all” Gavin muttered before finally falling asleep properly.


End file.
